In Another Life
by SwagSammich78
Summary: A Oneshot showing just how far two people's love can go...even in death. InuKag or InuKik, depending on how you look at it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

In Another Life

It was dawn and their world was crashing down upon them. Their time was up.

Her eyes were brown; as brown as the crisp leaves of a new autumn day. His eyes were gold; as gold as the rising sun that bathed the Miko's village in it's warmth every summer morning.

This morning, however, brought no warmth.

The blow was done, the arrow was flung, and the jewel was in her dying hand. He himself was pinned to the tree, his eyes fading in and out of focus as he studied his betrayer, his lover.

No one on that earth could know how far and wide their love had reached. She was but a Priestess, cursed to a life of duty. He was but a Hanyou, having to prove himself over and _over _to anyone willing to care. Apart, they were two wandering souls on the horizon, with no one to understand the depths of their loneliness.

Together, they were complete.

The trust that they'd put into each other, the passion that burned in their eyes, their gentle touches and innocent smiles, meant nothing. Their fond memories, all too short and none sweet enough, were wasted. Nothing was left but the pain and heartache of a failed union, of a wasted life.

And they both had to pay the price.

He didn't know what had happened to suddenly change them, but suddenly nothing made sense. He raised his head with great effort to stare at his love, at his Soulmate, and she was just staring back at him, her eyes cold and empty. Her bloody hand was clutching the Jewel to her chest, her legs fighting to keep her standing.

And then, he hated her. And he hated himself for hating her, and he hated the witnessing world, the world so harsh and unaccepting, for breaking them. Their love had been strong. This wasn't his fault.

It couldn't be his fault.

He'd trusted her. She'd trusted him. But now, nothing mattered.

His eyes began to slide shut peacefully, his breathing slowing until like the died love between them, there was nothing. And as he felt his weary soul lifting from his cold body, he was so grateful for the cold, for the never ending silence.

Her name was Kikyou and his name was Inuyasha.

And not even death could keep them apart.

* * *

It was the afternoon, the sun hanging high in the dry sky. And their time was up.

The rope around her neck was too tight, the burden around her heart all too heavy. Her bound hands bore no relief and she held her chin high to that sun filled sky, letting her heart soar with the clouds.

Her eyes were blue; as blue as the sea he'd promised to one day take her to. His eyes were an almond brown; the color of the branches of the sacred tree that they'd enjoyed staring up into so much.

This day, however, there was no tree in sight to hide them.

The words had been spoken, the crowd had been gathered, and now the gallows were calling to her. As well as him.

Their love had been one of understanding; she'd known her place and he'd known his, yet they didn't care. She was but a mere servant of his father's, he was a Hanyou only protected by his father's wealth. Scorned by the village they were expected to call home they'd found comfort and solace in each other. Apart they'd been nothing but two hopeless lilies scattered by the wind.

Together, they were complete.

The connections that they'd felt, the warmth and stability they'd discovered in each other, were gone. The only thing left were the cheering crowds of the cold, the heartfelt pleas of their fellow downtrodden nowhere to be found. Their love, supposedly the unbreakable bond of life, had been their destroyer.

And now they had to pay the price.

She didn't know what happened to change them but suddenly he didn't come to meet her, suddenly he acted as if she were of little merit to him. Her heart had broken in so many ways, it was almost a relief to be discovered mating with a _half breed_.

At least now, with him standing beside her, their eyes meeting in one final acknowledgement, could they be together.

This couldn't be her fault!

She'd trusted him and he'd trusted her. But now, nothing mattered.

Then, his hand was in hers, his eyes never daring to leave her own as the floor fell from underneath them, air being sucked from her lungs and darkness quickly filling her vision. And as the last bit of awareness was sucked from her very soul, she was relieved that at least now she had to hide no more.

Her name was Aikou and his name was Hideyoshi.

And not even death could keep them apart.

* * *

It was near dusk, the sun setting on the far horizon, painting a spectrum of color over the glassy sky. And their time was up.

The overpowering smoke was choking his lungs, smothering him underneath it's blackness, but he didn't care. He _had _to find her if he ever wanted to live with himself again.

Her eyes were gray; as gray as the storm clouds that often towered over their small village. His eyes were hazel; the color of a forest floor after a long, much needed rain.

This day, however, bore nothing that could save them.

The doors had been locked, the match had been struck, and now the flames were coming for him. As well as her.

Their love had been a love of purity; she was as gentle as a newborn sparrow, he as curious as a small infant. He'd watched her afar from the top of the mountain she'd often go to, her silky black locks fanning themselves over the small blades of grass as she'd stare into the cloud filled sky, her radiant smile making something inside of him flutter. He had never expected to find love and didn't really care for the possibility, but she'd seen something in him. She'd opened his eyes to the true beauty of the world around him when he thought there was none. Her innocent soul had called out to him. And in turn, he promised to protect her with his life. Apart she was just the dream and he was the dreamer that didn't dare pursue.

Together, they were complete.

The inner beauty and love they'd managed to find in each other was turned to nothing, as dead and forgotten as the cold of winter. The only thing left was a pang that seared through them with any mention of an "arranged marriage", the triumphant shouts of the betrayer himself as he watched his plan come together, watching the two true loves suffer during their final day on earth. Their love, the mold that had kept them together, was the same curse that broke them apart.

And now they had to pay the price.

He didn't know what had changed between them but suddenly her eyes were now cold, the ambition that once shown in them dried up and useless. And then, he'd seen _him_. And his heart had broken in so many ways it was almost a blessing to be done away with.

And least now, finally finding her and drawing her into his arms, the orange of flames stead consuming their room, could they finally be together.

This couldn't be his fault!

He'd trusted her and she'd trusted him. But now, nothing mattered.

Then, the smoke became too much, his lungs and his eyes filling as well. Her eyes stared up at him for their last few seconds of life, _I love you _shining so fiercely in her eyes that he couldn't help himself as he gently found her mouth with his, her soft taste being the last thing he remembered. And as the world, so unbearably hot around him, became colder and colder until he felt nothing, he felt a certain relief that at least now, she was his and no one else's.

Her name was Hope and his name was Kaito.

And not even death could keep them apart.

* * *

It was midnight and the moon was high above the treetops. And their time was up.

The air around her was cold and icy, but she didn't dare move. She didn't dare make a sound.

Her eyes were violet; as violet as the jewel that he'd given her as a token of his love. His eyes were blue; the same shade as the midnight sky.

Only tonight, the vast midnight sky did nothing to protect them.

Their love was a love of understanding; neither of them had been pleased with the prospect of an arranged marriage, but it had been in place since birth and who were they to refuse? Over time, however, she came to admire him as much as he adored her, the ocean being their common ground. He was a Sea Merchant, she the daughter of a Capitain, and the moment her eyes connected with his she'd found herself staring out her window at night, the ocean breeze blowing across her face as she waited for him to return home. He wasn't good at expressing his love, yet neither was she; the small trinkets and tokens of affection he gave her he expected to be enough. And for awhile she'd thought it was. Apart they'd been so unstable, so uncertain.

Together, they were complete.

The mutual friendship they'd managed to find in each other was gone; it was replaced by something stronger, something more powerful than they'd realized until she'd spotted him, the dagger stuck under his neck, the bandits ready to take him away from her. The only thing left was the fear that plagued her mind, the plead in his eyes that he gave them as they spotted her in the clearing, their hands reaching for her as well. They had trusted each other, they'd appreciated each other. Their love, however, they'd taken for granted.

And now they had to pay the price.

She didn't know what had changed between them but suddenly he'd stare at her as if she'd burst into a new light. Her heart would lift at any letter, any brush of his fingers, any sense of his being. She hadn't understood this new feeling, but now she did.

At least now, being dragged to her feet, her body pressing into his as their ambushers pushed them closer to the cliffs, could they finally be together.

This couldn't be her fault!

She'd trusted him and he'd trusted her. But now, nothing mattered.

Then, they were falling, the rocks slipping from underneath them and nothing below them breaking their fall. She clung to him, the tears from her eyes scattering behind her like diamonds as he griped her close, their last attempt to express the love they'd never bothered to show before. He'd taken her for granted, and she'd done the same. Their wealth and status once being the glue that had held them together was now their downfall. She lifted her head to stare into his eyes and saw the love there, the fear, and the regret. She never wanted to feel that again, and knew that as the rocky shoreline approached closer and closer, she wouldn't have to.

Her name was Megumi and his name was Shiro.

And not even death could keep them apart.

* * *

It was dawn and it was over. No, it wasn't the end. It was the beginning. _Their _beginning.

The last of their enemy's shrieks were fading into the air, the soft rays of sunlight bathing them in it's welcoming glow. He beamed down at her and she up at him, and everything was perfect.

Her eyes were brown; as brown as the soft chocolate that she sometimes brought him. His eyes were gold; the color that the meadows between the mountaintops would sometimes appear if the sunlight hit them _just right_.

Only this morning, they didn't need any meadows or crevices to hide in, because the open air was enough for them.

Their love was a love of build-up; the combined love of centuries past. They didn't know it, they didn't feel it, and they couldn't explain it. All he knew was that the moment she'd came into his world it had all seemed to come together. She was passionate, kind hearted, and one of a kind. his fiery temper and tough persona weren't enough to steer her away and for that he loved her ten times more than he'd thought possible. When she looked into his eyes he saw the reflections of so much wisdom, so much more...it felt as if they'd been in love for an eternity. As if their purpose of being born was to love each other. Apart, they were strong, fierce, and powerful beyond measure.

Together, they weren't just complete; they were one.

Naraku was dead and gone and the village had never seemed more peaceful, the sunrise never more beautiful. As he looked into her eyes, he felt his spirits soar, as if he were flying high through the clouds and would never come down. She was staring back up at him just as lovingly, her hand small and warm in his own.

"So, what now?" She asked, letting her bow slip from her fingers so that it fell to the ground. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by those brown eyes, those raven colored locks, that look of pure adoration that was evident in her features. His hand moved so that his arm was around her waist, pulling her closer so that her chin was tilted up, their eyes never breaking.

"Now, we live happily ever after," he whispered, their faces inching closer and closer until his hand was behind her neck, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair as their lips met, everything else around them fading so that there was nothing but him, her, and their love.

And in a brief flash he saw a grouping of slightly familiar faces; a blue eyed maiden flinging her arms around a brown eyed hanyou. A gray eyed beauty staring up at the clouds, a hazel eyed man with his arms around her. A violet eyed woman gently resting her head against a blue eyed man's shoulder, the pair staring out over the waves that crashed against the shoreline they stood upon.

And then it was gone, and it was just them, their kiss, and the world of promise around them. He trusted her, she trusted him, and they _loved_. And nothing else mattered.

Then, they were running, the tall grasses brushing up against them as they ran, their laughter and words carrying through the clearing as they reached the well, their hands never breaking as they jumped in, together. She wasn't of his world and he wasn't of hers, but they didn't need to be. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear, standing on her tiptoes in that adorable way of hers. He smiled, gently kissing her hand, still held fast in his own.

"I love you too."

Her name was Kagome and his name was Inuyasha.

And they lived. They didn't need another life to find each other.

They knew that death would _never _keep them apart.

* * *

Don't ask me how I came up with this. I haven't the slightest idea.

I guess the final chapter of the manga :sobsobSOB: made me quite happy or something. And then I was listening to this song called "Everything" by Lifehouse, and it all just...no idea.

Just in case it wasn't clear enough (I do have a horrible habit of that sometimes), the first pairing was Inuyasha and Kikyo after naraku forced them to betray each other, of course. The second one were them being hanged for being together (their village was reaaaal crazy about human/demon relationships), the third were them being burned in her house after it was set on fire, because she was arranged to be married and her suitor was angry that she didnt return his feelings. The fourth were them being attacked by robbers because of their wealthy families. And the fifth was Inuyasha and Kagome defeating Naraku. Hopefully their emotions were clear enough.

Like I said, my apologies if it was confusing in any way, but I just had to get it down and out of my head.

Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
